Un futur bien sombre
by IfWeHaveMagic
Summary: Post saison 1: Barry Allen est le Flash, il avait toujours cru à l'impossible, sauf une fois, quand on lui appris que dans moins de dix ans le monde ne serait plus que désolation, mort, feu, sang et peine. Barry doit donc faire une alliance improbable pour vaincre les futurs menaces du monde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 'Mais tout à un prix' Expliqua Rip Hunter.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir**

 **Je suis une grande fan du Flash et je me lance dans une fiction un peu spécial à propos du bolide écarlate, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plairas autant que moi j'ai de plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Une humble écrivain**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**  
Une pluie de rouge et un typhon bleu  
 _(2015)_

Barry Allen avait toujours cru à l'impossible depuis la mort de sa mère quand il avait vu deux formes floues se battre et qu'il avait fini à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de chez lui, il y avait cru quand il était devenu le Flash, mais aujourd'hui, il avait dû mal à y croire alors que Caitlin lui promettait de faire un test, pourtant sa journée avait été normalement impossible comme tout les jours, il s'était réveiller en retard, avait rendu son dossier en retard. Il s'était rendu à STARLabs s'était languit de Caitlin et avait saluer Cisco, car le Flash était bel et bien amoureux de son médecin personnel, il fallait toujours qu'il tombe sur les filles inaccessibles, Caitlin était toujours triste de son divorce avec Ronnie, Barry essayait tout comme Cisco d'être là pour elle, après tout, la condition de FIRESTORM de son ex-mari et son entrée dans les ''Légendes'' avaient fortement compromis leur couple. Barry n'en était pas heureux, il n'aimait pas quand Caitlin était triste et il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'un sourire naisse sur son visage à nouveau.

La suite des événements était un peu plus compliqué, il y avait eut une explosion dans immeuble et Barry avait sauver une trentaine de personnes, avec sa vitesse, puis arrêter un incendie à l'autre bout de la ville, et stopper un des sous-fifres que Captain Cold avait laissé dans la ville, honnêtement, Barry trouvait que sa vie de héros était assez compliquée. Il n'était même pas midi et il était appelé sur une scène de crime, il avait couru pour se changer, faisant râler Caitlin qui détestait les coups de vent. Quand il arriva, il croisa les regards désapprobateurs de Joe et de Singh, il ravala sa salive, certes, il n'avait pas peur des méta-humains, mais il avait peur que son capitaine le vire à force de ces regards même s'il devait être habitué depuis le temps.

Patty, la nouvelle partenaire de Joe, était en train de vomir ces tripes non loin et Singh lui avait paru un peu pâle, Joe quant à lui avait ces regards qui montrait que parfois, il aurait faire autre chose son métier, comme Fleuriste par exemple. Barry s'approcha et cru qu'il allait s'évanouir ou vomir comme Patty, cette scène de crime était une boucherie sans nom, il y avait deux corps enfin, c'était ce que Barry supposa, sachant que l'un des corps étaient brûler vif, calciné au milieu du mare de sang qui ne lui appartenait pas, car le sang qui recouvrait les murs de béton nu, était celui d'un corps qui sera sûrement impossible à identifié, car il semblait avoir explosé, de l'intérieur, des organes se baladaient, des os, des membres, un œil encore en bon état noisette, était en train de flotter dans une mare de sang.  
« Qui peut faire un truc pareil ? S'interrogea Patty.  
-Pas qui, quoi. Corrigea Robert Smith, le chef des patrouilles, un homme gras que personne ne voyait sans son beagle.  
-Pardon. S'étrangla Joe. Ce n'est pas parce que les méta-humains ont des pouvoirs qu'ils ne sont pas humains ! Même si ceux là sont des monstres. »  
Barry sourit à Joe, il était vrai qu'en dehors du Flash, les personnes ne considéraient pas les méta-humains comme des personnes, pourtant, il n'avait subi qu'un phénomène scientifique d'un monstre égoïste et meurtrier : Eobard Thawne.  
« Allen, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez dire ? Demanda Singh en ignorant le conflit qu'opposaient Smith et West après tout, ils ne s'entendaient pas depuis des années et ça ne changerait pas.  
-Je dirais que c'est l'œuvre de deux méta-humains, on a toujours bien vu qu'il n'avait qu'un pouvoir spécifique et bien, je pense que l'un serait capable de brûler les gens et l'autre de les faire exploser.  
-Et qui nous dis que ce ne serait pas l'explosion du premier corps qui a fait brûler le deuxième ?  
-Et bien, si c'était une explosion qui aurait provoqué des flammes, les parties du corps de la personne qui ont explosé seraient aussi brûler, or ce n'est pas le cas, et nous voyons qu'aucun morceau n'a volé au-delà d'un certain périmètre, un périmètre qui ne prend pas le corps brûlé. Expliqua Barry à Patty. »

Cette dernière regarda à nouveau la scène de crime et se remercia mentalement d'avoir été en retard et de ne pas avoir déjeuné comme d'habitude, sinon, elle craignait de vomir encore alors qu'un haut-le-cœur la prenait et qu'elle devait être d'un pale vert, un peu comme tout le monde sauf Robert Smith qui mangeait son beignet sous le regard horrifié de Joe West.  
« Mais honnêtement, je pense que le rapport du légiste nous aidera plus que mon expertise, il y a trop de sang, même pour un corps qui explose, c'est bien trop.  
-Tu insinuerais qu'il y aurait du sang d'autre personne ? Questionna Singh dont l'histoire lui donnait à la fois un mal de tête, à la fois des cauchemars et à la fois des nausées.  
-Je pense. »

Quand Barry fut de retour à STARLabs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retirer la scène de crime de la mémoire. Cisco et Caitlin remarquèrent, il était d'une humeur sombre et maussade, c'était rare, Barry était quelqu'un de bon et de joyeux, et il pouvait devenir solitaire quand il était de ces humeurs-là, ce qu'il prouva, il passa devant Caitlin et Cisco et commença des recherches sans dire un mot, les deux scientifiques ne savaient pas quoi dire après tout, il ne savait pas ce qui avait mis le Flash dans cet état, généralement, c'était quand on parlait du trou noir, d'Eddie ou de la trahison de celui qu'ils pensaient être Harrison Wells. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était ce meurtre, ces méta-humains, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais fais preuve de tant de violence, certes, il y en a qui avait tuer, mais jamais de manière aussi dévasatrice, faire exploser des gens, les brûler au point qu'il ne reste d'eux qu'une forme humaine et noir de cendre dans un bain de sang où s'échappait des organes. Barry ne pensait jamais avoir à faire face à des fous sadiques, enfin si, il le savait, mais pas des méta-humains fous sadiques et bouchers, cela faisait trop pour lui.

Il éloigna le clavier de l'ordinateur et mit sa tête entre ces mains, il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient les capacités de ces méta, s'il l'attaquait, il risquait de finir comme l'un des deux corps et il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait le plus, brûler vivant ou finir en morceaux et devoir être ramassé à la petite cuillère, Barry n'avait aucune préférence, mais il devait les arrêter, car c'était de sa faute, les méta-humains, si Eobard Thawne n'avait pas voulu tuer Barry dans son passé, s'il n'était pas resté bloquer et s'il n'avait pas voulu rentrer chez lui, il n'aurait jamais eu besoin de crée le Flash, ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à cet homme pour qu'il veuille tout détruire, il ne le savait honnêtement pas, il était comme lui, son contraire, un homme froid et calculateur.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Caitlin en s'installant à côté de lui alors que Cisco faisait de même de l'autre côté. »  
L'un comme l'autre, il savait que Barry doutait de ces capacités, doutait qu'il fût un héros, mais il en était un, certes ce n'était pas lui qui avait vaincu Wells, mais Eddie, c'était Eddie qui était mort, c'était Eddie le vrai héros pour lui, pas le gars qui s'était fait frapper par la foudre.  
« Il y a eut un meurtre, des méta-humains, c'était... Je ne pense pas être capable de les arrêter.  
-On va y arriver, on y arrive toujours. Le rassura Caitlin en mettant sa main dans la sienne. »  
Les yeux verts de Barry se tournèrent vers elle, elle avait un sourire encourageant, un qu'aimait Barry, il aimait tout d'elle, mais comme lui avait dit Oliver, les gars comme eux n'ont jamais la fille et il n'aurait jamais Caitlin. Parce qu'il pourrait la mettre en danger, elle l'était déjà, mais elle le serait encore plus, elle serait sa faiblesse, il avait déjà assez souffert quand Heart Waves et Captaine Cold lui avaient enlevé et il ne voulait pas revivre ça.  
« Puis, tu as de l'aide ! Lui dit Cisco, je suis pratiquement sûr que je peux créer une vibration sonique sans rien faire exploser de vitre et juste toucher ma cible. »  
Il était vrai que Cisco avait dû mal, il avait un costume, il avait les pouvoirs, il avait même le nom, mais il n'avait pas le contrôle, il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser les vibrations qu'il créait, Barry en avait subi les frais, une fois, il avait essayé, les vitres de l'infirmerie avaient explosé, Barry avait fait rempart entre les éclats de verre et Caitlin, il fallait dire ce qui était se faire retirer des bouts de verre dans le dos n'était pas spécialement agréable. Caitlin lui fit signe de se taire, les deux ingénieurs savaient l'un comme l'autre que Cisco n'était pas au point et qu'il avait dit ça seulement pour consoler le Flash qui avait de plus en plus le moral au plus bas.  
La température baissa soudainement, mais le trio ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, ils ressentirent la différence quand le vent glacial vint chatouiller leur doigt avant de se transformer en bourrasque, Barry se leva d'un bond tout comme ces deux acolytes, la Speed Force brillait déjà dans les yeux de Barry alors que des éclairs bleus glaces se formait au centre du cortex, un tourbillon bleu glace apparue, il s'y échappait des flocons de neige et un vent froid qui sifflait et qui faisait claquer des dents l'équipe de STARLabs, trois formes humaines semblaient en sortir.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je vous dis à la prochaine, je ne sais pas trop quand, mais dans pas longtemps, je poste lors de mon temps libre.**


End file.
